How To Tame The Heat
by His Beautiful Melody
Summary: YAOI![AxelZexion] Everyone has a sanctuary, but how will Zexion react when Axel persuades him to sharing his special place?


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, noe do I own any part of Square-Enix.

Author's Notes: I don't really remember what stemmed this idea, but I know that I had a lot of fun writing it, so, I hope you have an equally fun time reading it!

III

Sanctuary; Everyone has one, a place to feel safe, welcome even. Somewhere in a mind an element lurks, engulfing and soothing their mental, emotional, even physical state.

The water bender's place was shortly after ten o'clock every night. Zexion knew that other members of the organization would crack the windows slightly in their bedrooms or 'place' to listen to the melodic moaning.

The Luna Diviner has a place as well, under the blatant glow of Kingdom Hearts' moon, howling as the radiance of seduction caressed his naked flesh turning his soft exterior to a feral and rabid beast. Zexion again chose to keep his windows shut.

Library doors were locked; there would be no interruptions. Amongst the tall white walls and the eyes of his books silent and shut, The Cloaked Schemer would lose himself in thoughts of lust. He shuddered as the cool metal of his coat's zipper was toyed with between his thumb and index finger, the crisp air pf paper slithering into each partially exposed piece of skin and embracing him with open arms. Zexion exhaled, deeper than his last breath. He thought: '_How good it feels to touch myself'_. His gloves had long since vanished, and his fingertips dances to his own rhythm across his nipples. Another deep exhale.

Zexion didn't believe in sex for love. Love was an emotion, and Nobodies couldn't feel. They could however feel sensations: hot, cold, soft, hard, etc. Zexion enjoyed the heat in his groin, the shivers up his spine, the sensation of someone stroking him to 'completion'.

But as it was, unlike the majority of the Organization, Zexion had no 'someone' to take him to that edge. He relied on himself, and the plethora of knowledge his mind had gathered to create his own sexual fantasies. Zexion knew nothing really outside of books. You could say, though rather loosely, that his library was his 'someone'.

He knew it wasn't enough, and each time his hand brought him over the edge, he felt a little more empty, not that he had anything to lose in the first place. Afterall, they were but just empty shells; no hearts, no real mind, no emotion, and, what struck an imaginary cord in him every time the thought it, no soul.

The Organization was naught but thirteen soulless golems, lusting to feel the slightest sense of emotion. His right hand traveled down, cascading his abdomen with a beautifully wonderful heat, and he grasped his hard member through the tight leather pants required for everyday uniform. Zexion choked back a moan, a light flush blooming across his features with each gentle caress.

Books had allowed him to create his own worlds, with his own characters, each with their own scenario. This scene was when he came face to face with his 'lover', then moaned softly as exceedingly hot kisses were trailed along his collarbone, the name of his fantasy rolling from the tip of his tongue. "Axel!"

As the dream Axel smirked on his skin and began rubbing Zexion's proud erection the sequence came to a screeching halt. Books tumbled obnoxiously to the white marbled floor, the sound of a familiar voice exclaiming unnecessary profanities in their direction for hitting him in the head echoed painfully in the normally dead silent room. Zexion jumped, only managing to zip his coat half way before his fingers become frightenly frantic and his books were instantly at his side awaiting command.

"You!" he growled. "Get out!"

The perpetrator flinched, but regained as much composure as he could muster given his prey's current predicament.

"No, I don't think I will." He replied snarkily. "I'd rather watch you finish."

"What you witnessed here is no business of yours, Number VIII." Zexion hissed, books still armed at his beckon call.

"Oh?" Axel chanced a step forward, a coy, and oh so very hot smirk tracing his lips. "So it wasn't my name you just moaned?"

Zexion had swallowed the lump in his throat, swallowed any words he had had brewing in anger for the violation red head. This was bad, very bad.

"Because correct me if I'm wrong," Axel continued, "It was my name. Unless, Number VI, you are accusing me of being deaf."

Number VI pondered this for a moment. "What are you suggesting?"

Axel ran a nonchalant hand through his hair. "That's what I like to hear." Zexion stood firm as Axel proceeded in his advance. "About your 'problem', he motioned to his superior's groin, "Why not let me help you with that?"

Zexion, inquisitive as ever, quirked an eyebrow. "What do you get in return?" He wasn't stupid, Axel always had a hidden motive under his smooth talk and good looks.

"Aside from the satisfaction of knowing I can make you scream my name, just the glimmer of hope you'll let me do it again." Axel stated.

Zexion contemplated, deliberated, and thought, coming to a conclusion only seconds later. He still had a very persistent problem to fix as the situation would have it. "This is a one time shot, Axel, and we never speak of it again." He said sternly.

Axel shrugged. "Whatever you say."

The Cloaked Schemer didn't have time to blink before he was against a table's edge from behind and pressed sensually to the fire-wielder's leather clad chest. Lips hovered on top of his, and green eyes pierced through him like an enticing knife.

"How do you like it, Zexion?" Axel purred. He trailed gloved thumb along the bookworm's defined jaw line. "How do you picture me taking you?" The torture proceeded as Axel licked at Zexion's lips, pulling far enough away from The Cloaked Schemer to avoid the kiss he so desperately tried to pry from him. His hands slowly unzipped the remainder of the other's coat, pushing the obtrusive garment aside. Zexion flushed under the small amount of scrutiny. He had never been so exposed, by any means, to anyone, not that he could ever remember.

The teasing had only just begun, he knew, but he grew weary of it quick. He wanted to be touched. Now.

"Damn it, Axel!" he cursed. Axel silenced him.

"Shh. No need for frustration. I'm here to relieve that for you." Axel's lips attached themselves to his superior's neck, sucking and licking and kissing Zexion into nearly silent moans. The heat in his pants was nearly unbearable to the shorter boy. His hands flew to release the zipper, forgetting to enjoy Axel's attention. A hand on top of his brought him back to reality. Axel guided Zexion's hand up and down his shaft, each stroke emitting a more carefree groan.

"Couldn't have just been patient, could you?" The Flurry of Dancing Flames teased. "I'll have to punish you for that." A sick part of Zexion loved that idea. While his and Axel's hands massaged his aching member, the other's instinctively found them intertwined with the other. The small gesture made Zexion imagine the feeling of being wanted, and his mind and body raced with a simple concept, burning him with 'desire' or what he had imagined that also felt like.

Axel's natural element was fire, and the meager exposure of his chest against his melted the Cloaked Schemer into a raging pile of lust. He had never felt so much wanton heat; he had to have it. Zexion made to release Axel's hand and reach for the zipper on his coat, only Axel's firm grip kept him there. The hand on his erection pumped him faster and Zexion moaned loudly at the produced friction, so hot, he needed even more.

He had been so close; his knees were shaking, his brow was doused in sweat beads, and his fingers dug into Axel's knuckles painfully, but the hand was gone, as was his own. It was quickly replaced with a wet, but ever inviting wet and warm cavern. Zexion rolled his hips into his underling's mouth, the tips of his shaft hitting the back of Axel's throat. That alone sent him flying over the peak, no to mention the suction of full lips and a strong tongue pulling as much seed from his as the could before swallowing the bittersweet liquid.

Axel stood, releasing the hardly softening shaft from the confines of his mouth, and shed his coat and pants. Zexion's eyes never left the premise of the Flurry's expansive nude body. It was impossible to look away.

Lips hovered over his again. "Tasty." Axel commented. His eyes glinted with mischief and mouth was set in a devilish smirk. Zexion was forced to meet his eyes when his chin was lifted.

"Have a sample." Before he could protest to having to taste his own seme they were in a heated kiss. Tongues mingled and Axel's full petals caressed Zexion into total submission.

This was a story not to be shared with others, Zexion decided. He couldn't have his reputation ruined.

To Number VI's eminent surprise, he didn't taste bad at all. He leaned back on the table, maneuvering Axel on top of his still half clothed body.

The red head pulled away briefly to read Zexion's mind and remove the annoying leather hindrance. How dare it interfere? Bastard. Zexion lifted his hips in assistance, which they were both grateful for when their hard-ons grazed each other, sending a nearly painfully pleasurable fire throughout Zexion's body. Axel ground against him again, the friction growing even more enticing with each thrust.

The words from Zexion's fantasy rolled off the tips of his tongue easily. "Axel, fuck me." The friction stopped, and Zexion immediately regret it, the blush spread like dust over the bridge of his nose.

Axel chuckled, not so much as a single silver-tongued comment sliding out. His lips pressed gently to Zexion's cheek and he smiled down at him. "Okay."

The Cloaked Schemer arched to Axel as one, than two, and a final third finger penetrated him, each thrust hitting a spot in him that made him see white.

"Axel!" he moaned. His response was a slick object tracing the shell of his ear with hot breath whispering hotter words.

"You never answered my question, Superior ." Axel drawled. "How do you see me taking you?" He hummed with a child-like 'I just got a new toy' tone. "Maybe you'd like it soft and sensual." The Flurry's fingers moved accordingly, slowing the pace down, massaging every muscle in him with a burning seduction.

Zexion groaned and bucked his hips. He wanted it faster and harder, none of this innocent virgin shit. "Don't…tease me." Zexion warned. "Don't treat me like I'm some virgin."

This got Axel's attention. "Oh? So you've done this before?"

Zexion's blush deepened. "No! And this is hardly the time to be speaking of such matters, Number VIII." He really hadn't before, but it was just like he said, he wanted it rough.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Zexion." He removed his fingers slowly, then at the same pace positioned himself over the Cloaked Schemer before penetrating him.

It took Zexion a moment to adjust to a new feeling of having someone's organ inside him. When he did, he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, pushing himself further down the fire-wielder's wondrously large member. A long moan rang from his throat and Axel did nothing to quite him. He pulled out, only leaving the tip of his erection within Zexion's tight confines, and pushed himself back in quickly. This set the pace for the whole act.

Zexion's moans caem in shorter, harder, and louder with each mind-blowing wave of heat. They echoed off of the pure white library walls, steadily tainting and staining it's natural silence, confirming and declaring this place as their sanctuary. He hugged his legs around Axel's hips, matching every movement in full.

"Fuck! Axel!" Zexion came as Axel came inside him, he too after moans and steamy words that certainly could have burned any holy book in its entirety.

"Zexion." Number VI acknowledged the whispering man with nothing but a raised eyebrow, his orgasm still fresh in the rejuvenation stages.

Axel's chest heaved, his member still fairly hard in Zexion's walls "Was it anything like your fantasies?"

A bead of sweat dripped from the red heads brow and Zexion caught it, wiping it away with the pad of his thumb. He nodded whispering, although Axel wouldn't understand it's full meaning, he would get the gist. "I want you to be my someone."

"_Your heat will be my downfall."_


End file.
